Asphalt-based roofing materials, such as roofing shingles, roll roofing, and commercial roofing are installed on the roof of a building to provide protection from the elements. The roofing material may be constructed of a substrate such as a glass fiber mat or an organic felt, an asphalt coating on the substrate, and a surface layer of granules embedded in the asphalt coating.
Roofing materials are applied to a roof having various surfaces formed by roofing planes. The various surfaces and roofing planes include edges and intersections, such as, for example, hips, ridges, eaves, rakes, and valleys. During installation of roofing shingles on a roof, starter shingles and hip and ridge shingles are often used to cover the edges and intersections of a roof.